dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke
Slade Joseph Wilson (スレイド・ジョゼフ・ウィルソン, Sureido Josefu Wiruson), also known as Deathstroke (デスストローク, Desusutorōku), or the foremost and mostly fully named as Deathstroke the Terminator (デスストローク・ザ・ターミネーター, Desusutorōku za Tāminētā), is leader of MECH, a mercenary and known to be the greatest assassin of all (ahead of Deadshot). Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Slade was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly and committed himself to becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations and a hired mercenary, a contract assassin for lucrative parties in exchange for money, unique ammunition, and the thrill of hunting down his targets. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, explosives, firearms, and his own version of "Detective Vision", called "Tactical Vision". "I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest and neither will you." :—Deathstroke. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Ron Perlman (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Pierre Dourlens (French), Jan Spitzer (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Gang Gu-han (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Slade Wilson He is Caucasian as seen in a fight with the Titans where a tiger Beast Boy rips some of his clothing off, revealing his flesh. When his helmet was knocked off, he also seems to have features of gray/white hair, and facial hair beard, due to military experiments. That was because he got an injury in the right eye and was forced to wear an eye patch. As Deathstroke As Deathstroke, his suit featured the classic orange/blue colors, but it was armored. The right half of the helmet was covered, and the other half revealed his eye. He also wears a pack multiple packs on the top of his suit to store bullets, darts, and other things. *Hair Color: White *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 4 in. *Weight: 102 kg. (225 lbs.) Attributes Gallery File:Slade_wilson_locked_up_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Slade Joseph Wilson Background Slade Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Though much of the file is redacted, it appears that Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances are not specified. He has since taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. FBI files link Slade Wilson to the assassination of various offshore dictators and business people. Less is known about his domestic activities. Additional skills include: Weapons expert. Demolitions expert. Close quarters combat. Ambush techniques. Deathstroke was armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. Deathstroke is a metahuman mercenary know to take on seemingly impossible jobs and the toughest targets as a personal challenge. In addition to enchanced strength, speed and reflexes, Deathstroke possesses heightened brain functions that make him a master strategist and tactical genius. Personality Deathstroke is an extremely calm and composed individual, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies alike throughout the series. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone, although the comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that he and Robin share similar traits, such as an intense dislike to lose and are fiercely dedicated and, borderline obsessive in accomplishing their goals. Although many people don't know Slade's intentions to fight, it is made clear a couple times. Deathstroke quotes that it is, "always the quiet ones", and "Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge." These all may reference his son Jericho, since he can't talk, and the incident leading up to him being unable to talk (and Slade losing his right eye) was because of Slade supposedly betraying his family, which led to the minor destruction of his home (but major destruction to him and his son), which led to Deathstroke wanting to get revenge on unknown people to make it up for his son losing the ability to speak. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Slade is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself, and uses his robotic minions to their fullest extent, as they're often seen fighting in his stead. Throughout the seasons, for reasons which are not entirely clear, he is shown tirelessly working on recruiting new apprentices, setting his sights on both Robin and Terra respectively. Using his intelligence and charisma, he exploits their weaknesses and fears, and is not above blackmailing them into submission. Deathstroke is scary and intimidating due to his evil and sadistic personality. He is so stubborn and determined on what's right in front of him which becomes his downfall. His stony disposition makes him seem all the more ruthless and unemotional. In a conversation with Batman and Optimus, Deathstroke admits to feeling no remorse for any of his crimes, saying "it's what I do best" when Optimus tells Deathstroke that everything that he's ever done has only made people suffer. Occasionally he will lose his temper. An example is when Trigon betrayed him and had his minions seize him, which lead to him demanding the demons to obey him with outrage. Relationships Friends/Allies *MECH *Wintergreen *Terra Family *Wade LaFarge/Ravager (half-brother, deceased) *Adeline Kane (ex-wife, deceased) *Grant Wilson/Ravager (son, deceased) *Joseph Wilson/Jericho (son) *Rose Wilson/Ravager (daughter) *Lillian Worth (ex-lover, mother of Rose, deceased) Neutral *False Facers **Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Jokerz **Jack Napier/Joker *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller Rivals *Killer Croc's Thugs **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *League of Assassins **Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva *Bane's Thugs **Antonio Dorrance/Bane *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Larissa Diaz/Copperhead Enemies *Bat Family *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Damian Wayne/Robin/Batboy *Gotham City Police **Gillian B. Loeb **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock *Autobots *Teen Ttians **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing Weapons and Abilities Deathstroke possesses great if not superhuman physical capabilities including increased strength and endurance, such as the power to leave a huge dent in solid steel with one hit, seen when battling Robin and aiming to punch him instead. He also has enhanced reflexes and displays a mastery in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, making him a terrifying and formidable opponent. Deathstroke is said to also have enhanced regenerative capabilities. In addition to his great strength, Deathstroke is also a nimble fighter, demonstrating his superior agility in combat on numerous occasions and has been shown to be able to move faster than even Robin during their brief scuffle. By deducing one's strengths and weaknesses, Deathstroke has been able to hold his own, if not outright overpower super-powered opponents, including all the members of opponents , such as all of the Teen Titans at one point or another. In addition, he is a master of psychological manipulation, a master planner, and cunning strategist, and has also demonstrated skills in disguise and ritual magic. As Trigon's second in command, Deathstroke was granted the ability to fly, teleport, phase, and to generate demonic fire blasts (demonic pyrokinesis). As an effectively non-living entity at that time, he also possessed no sense of pain and the ability to withstand even massive amounts of physical damage. When Slade, disguised as an old sage, he was able to summon a monster through burning scarecrows aligned similar to the Mark of Scath, implying either that he was associated with Trigon all along, hence why he was chosen as his herald after death, or that he simply has knowledge over the occult and is merely a coincidence. In his disguise, Deathstroke seemed to use telekinesis to retrieve his staff after Robin knocked it out of his hand, and vanished in a puff of smoke. While the former might have been a magical ability, spell, or device, the latter may just have been a smoke bomb though Slade was somehow able to disguise his muscular frame to look like a small old man. Powers * Unique Physiology: Due to a military enhancement procedure, Slade Wilson's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Deathstroke an enhanced human, not superhuman and afford him the enhancements. * Enhanced Intellect: Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Deathstroke's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 90% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. * Enhanced Reflexes: Deathstroke possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. * Enhanced Speed: Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. * Enhanced Stamina: Deathstroke can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. * Enhanced Strength: His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Deathstroke many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place the this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about a ton with relative ease. * Enhanced Senses: Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to: ** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Enhanced Vision * Regenerative Healing Factor: With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Deathstroke's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Deathstroke's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. ** Enhanced Immunity: Deathstroke's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. ** Retarded Aging: An important aspect to note is that while Deathstroke is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. * Pyrokinesis (formerly): When Slade made his deal with Trigon, the demon granted Slade the power to shoot streams of fire from his hands. However, when Trigon went back on his deal and did not give Slade his skin back, Slade broke into Trigon's underworld and got his skin back himself. After breaking their deal, Slade lost his powers to control fire. Abilities * Tactical Analysis'': Slade is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single handedly defeated the JLA roster that lacked the "Big Three". He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed the Slade was, "The worlds greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. ** Boxing ** Jujitsu ** Karate ** Ninjitsu ** Swordsmanship: Deathstroke is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. * Master Combatant: Slade is likely one of the most experienced martial combatants in the world. Even Robin has never been able to decisively defeat him in unarmed combat. ** Martial Arts: ** Weaponry: * Criminal Mastermind: Slade is a criminal genius and is always thinking two steps ahead. * Mechanically Adept: Although unknown if he built his robotic army by himself, Slade has shown impressive gadgetry skills. Strength level *'Athlete': Deathstroke has the strength of a man his age and weight who engages in regular intense excercise. Weaknesses *'Injured/Scarred Right Eye': Equipment *'Radio' * Deathstroke's Armor ** Standard Armor: Deathstroke's helmet and armor are lined with Kevlar and later promethium mesh, making it incredibly resistant to conventional injury. **'Promethium Body Armor' * Super Bomb: Among other things, Deathstroke has been shown to carry a specially designed multi-million dollar flash-bomb capable of incapacitating the entire Justice League, including Superman, although only long enough for him to make an escape. Gadgets Weapons *'Promethium Sword' *'Deathstroke's Energy Lance' *'Collapsable Staff': If Deathstroke drops his sword, he will draw his staff and attack with that instead. The staff has a built in rifle that he will often shoot at the Batman with. *'Pistol': Deathstroke does not commonly use his pistol. He only used it to kill his last henchmen. *'Grapple Hook/Gun': - Used in the same way Batman uses it, only to grapple to Vantage Points and ledges. Deathstroke interestingly has two grapple guns, one for grappling to higher platforms and another that's identical to the Batclaws, used to pull off grating coverings, grapple enemies, etc. *'Remote Claw': - Used the exact same way Batman uses it, it is a grapple device that fires a hook-on reel *'Smoke Pellet/Stun Grenade' - Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. *'Proximity Bombs': - Used as traps for unsuspecting enemies to stumble upon. *'Neural Pellets': - Used as a pellet planted on an enemy that releases stunning gases. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Deathstroke Wikipedia *Deathstroke DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:MECH Category:United States Military Personnel Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Sorcerers Category:Super Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Stamina Category:Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Swordsmens Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Stealth Category:Military Protocol Category:Technologists Category:Magic Category:Illusions Creators Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Revived Category:Blackgate Prisoners Category:Jump City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters